Cars 3.1/Transcript/2
Mater: Roll it, little buddy! Whoo-hoo! And big buddy too! (Racers zoom past. The scene then shows an angle of three racers) Bob Cutlass: Another great finish in the making. McQueen and Swift nose-to-nose. Lightning McQueen: How's the view back there Bobby? Bobby Swift: Ha ha. Well, you would better not blink. I'll blow right past you. Bobby Swift: The flag is out. It's the final stretch. McQueen in the lead. (Racers zoom past) Lightning McQueen: Okay. lets see what you got. (A sleek and stylish racer comes into view) Bob Cutlass: Oh, it's Jackson Storm for the win. A huge upset. Darrell Cartrip: Even Lightning or Bobby never saw him coming. Announcer: It's one thing to start fast. But we haven't seen anyone cross the line with that kind of speed and power since the young Lightning McQueen first arrived on the scene Lightning McQueen: Hey Bobby? Who is that? Bobby Swift: That's... Jackson Storm. Cal Weathers: Yeah. He's one of the rookies. Lightning McQueen: Huh. Jackson Storm: Thank you, I appreciate it. Thank you very much. Thank you. Lightning McQueen: Hey. Jackson Storm, right? Great race today. Jackson Storm: Wow. Thank you, Mr. McQueen. You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you. Lightning McQueen: Oh! thanks... Wait. (Chuckles) Hang on..Did you say meet or beat? Jackson Storm: I think you heard me. Lightning McQueen: What... Reporters: McQueen over here. Storm, can we get some pictures? Jackson Storm: Yeah yeah, come on. Let's get a picture. You know what? You can get a ton of pictures because champ here has been a role model of mine for years now. And I mean a lot of years. Right? I love this guy. (He drives into his hauler) I think I touched a nerve. (McQueen looks at him drive away. Buck Bearingly and Murray Clutchburn drive behind him in the background) (The scene cuts to the Chick Hicks studio) Chick Hicks: Welcome back to Chicks Picks and Chick Hicks. I'm your host former and forever Piston Cup champion. Doo-do-loo-do-do-loo. News just in - Rookie Jackson Storm slaps the proverbial door on Lightning McQueen? Oh ho ho ho. I couldn't have enjoyed it more if i'd beaten McQueen myself. Oh, wait. I have. (A pitty watches him sarcastically) Now enough about me. Here to tell you how it happened is professional number cruncher, Miss Natalie Certain Natalie Certain: It's a pleasure to be here Chick. And actually, I prefer the term statistical analyst. Chick Hicks: Right, so who is this mysterious newcomer Jackson Storm? And why is he so darn fast? Natalie Certain: It's no mystery if you study the data, Mr. Hicks. Jackson's Storm is part of the next generation of high-tech racers. Unlike the veterans of yesterday. Chick Hicks: Oh. What like... old-timers like this guy? Ha ha. Natalie Certain: Um.. right. Storm achieves his top speeds by exploiting the numbers. I refer of course to racing data: Tire pressure, downforce, weight distribution, aerodynamics and next gens like Storm are taking advantage. The racing world is changing. Chick Hicks: And for the better. If it means my old pal Lightning is down for the count. Am I right, Certain? Natalie Certain: Well, if i'm certain of anything, Chick, it's that this season is about to get even more interesting. (The scene cuts to the racetrack) Bob Cutlass: i'll tell you what Darrell. Jackson Storm has certainly made an impact. We've got six more next generation rookies in the field. Darrell Cartrip: With six veterans fired to clear the way. Jackson Storm: Morning, champ. How's our living legend today? Lightning McQueen: Uh... still very much alive, thank you. Now, I would appreciate if... Jackson Storm: I can't believe I get to race the Lightning McQueen in his farewell season. Lightning McQueen: What are you talking about? Jackson Storm: Oh..the green flag... Good luck out there champ. You're gonna need it. (McQueen overtakes Storm for a little bit, but Storm passes him) Natalie Certain: One reason Storm and the next gens are more efficient - Their ability to hold the optimum racing line every single lap. Bob Cutlass: Win number 3 for the rookie sansation. Natalie Certain: Storm's in a class of his own and a big reason for that training on the newest cutting-edge simulators - these machines create a virtual racing experience so real racers never even have to go outside. Bob Cutlass: Storm's ability to hold that line is like nothing we've ever seen. Darrell Cartrip: Four in a row? Are you kidding me? Natalie Certain: 2% lower drag coefficient. Bob Cutlass: Oh! What a finish!! Natalie Certain: 5% increase in downforce. Darrell Cartrip: Lucky number seven. Natalie Certain: 1.2 % higher top speed. (Storm finishes first yet again) (The scene cuts to the outside of the track) Chick Hicks: Piston Cup winner Chick Hicks here with the racer taking the circuit by Storm - Jackson Storm. Another easy win over old ka-chow. Or should I say the ka-boost. Because he's always in the back. Am I right? Jackson Storm: No, no, no, Chick. McQueen is a crafty veteran champ. He's the elder statesman of the sport you know. (He evil glares) Takes everything i got to beat him. Lightning McQueen: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Reporters: (One by one) What changes are you gonna make to get McQueen back on top? Will McQueen try new training method? Biz Torqsen: Is he prepare to retire? Lightning McQueen: Guys, let's not overreact. It's just a slump. I'll get him next week. Okay, that's enough. No comment. Biz Torqsen: Not even about Cal Weathers retiring? Lightning McQueen: Wait, what? Male Reporter: Cal Weathers. He's hanging up his lightyears. Lightning McQueen: No, no comment on that either. (The scene cuts to the haulers area) Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal. Hey. Retirement? what's going on? Cal Weathers: You know, I asked my uncle once how i'd know when it was time to stop. You know what he said? The youngsters will tell you. (He backs up into his hauler) We had some good times together. I'm gonna miss that the most I think. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. (Cal's hauler closes and it drives away. McQueen watches it drive away. Thomas puffs over to McQueen) Thomas: That Storm needs beating. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. He does. Natalie Certain: More changes ahead Chick. Every week, we've seen veteran racers either retire like Cal Weathers tonight or fired to make room for these younger faster racers. And it's not over yet.